All He Ever Wanted
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Blaine went to Burt, upset because Kurt was upset about Sue saying that he should dress up as a woman. And, honestly, what more could Burt want for his son? Story better than summary. R&R!


**Love the idea of a Burt and Blaine relationship**

**Also, hated the fact that Mr. Schue said nothing when Sue was calling Kurt a crossdresser or whatever (Porcelina)**

**So I combined the two**

"You wanted to see me, Principal Figgins?" Mr. Schue said, walking into the office. "Burt? Blaine?" he added, his voice confused, when he saw us. And I could understand his confusion – if I hadn't known what was going on, I would have been confused to.

"Take a seat, William," Principal Figgins said and Mr. Schue sat down in the chair next to me, looking sort of like a student who was about to get in trouble.

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Hummel has brought it to my attention that you have been a bit… lax about how you handle the way Sue talks to your glee kids."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Schue asked and it actually made me sad to think that he genuinely had no idea what he was doing wrong.

"Well," Burt cut in, which made me glad – he would be able to explain it better than Principal Figgins could. "Blaine came to me the other day with a few concerns."

"Concerns about what?" Mr. Schue looked at me, but Burt continued to talk.

"Some things that Sue said about Kurt." When Mr. Schue _still _looked confused, I wanted to rip my hair out. No one in the world could be _that _oblivious, could they? "Blaine told me that Sue was practically calling Kurt a woman, saying that the only way you guys could win Nationals was if he got up onstage in a dress as… Porcelina?" He looked at me for confirmation of the ridiculous nickname and I nodded sadly.

"Oh, that." He said it as if it were no big deal. "Yeah, I – I talked to Sue about that."

"No, you didn't," I said and all the adults in the room turned to look at me. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, Mr. Schue, but you didn't say anything to Coach Sylvester about what she said to Kurt. When she made a racist comment towards Tina or insulted Rachel's nose, you told her that she can't talk to kids like that. But when she told Kurt that he had to dress like a woman, you didn't even bat an eye. Sorry, but it just kind of seemed like you didn't think it was all that big a deal."

"Well, I'm sorry, Blaine, but if Kurt had a problem with the way I handle things, then he should have come talk to me himself."

"He's too proud to do that. He's too proud to come to you and say that after he stopped being angry, he cried for two hours because he thought that all the hate was behind him. That he thought you of all people would stand up for him and tell Sue that she was wrong. Because what she said was bullying, Mr. Schue, and I would have thought you'd be a bit more sensitive to that – especially after what happened to Dave Karofsky."

I finished talking and just stared at the faces looking back at me, two shocked, one proud. No one said anything until Figgins composed himself enough to say, "Uh… Mr. Hummel, is there anything you wanted to add?"

"I think Blaine said it all." He smiled and clapped me on the shoulder and I smiled back, beyond happy that Kurt's dad and I had such a good relationship. It would really come in handy in a few years when I asked his permission to ask Kurt to marry me.

"So, William, what are we going to do about this?"

"I uh… I guess… I'll be more aware of what Sue says and make sure she understands that it's not okay to hurt any of my students."

"Thank you," Burt and I said at slightly different times.

We left the office a few minutes after that and Burt told me to go get Kurt. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm taking you two out to lunch." I opened my mouth to question him again, but he talked over me. "Don't question me, Blaine Anderson. The way you stood up for Kurt in there and the way you came to me, upset because he was upset… well, that's all I've ever wanted for my son. So forgive me if I want to take you out to lunch as a thank you for making my son the happiest man in the entire world."

I smiled before launching myself at him and wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you, Burt," I said, trying to keep the tears out of my voice and failing. "For everything." I let him go, but couldn't wipe the giant grin off my face.

Burt seemed a bit taken aback, but composed himself quickly and said, "Just go get Kurt, Blaine."

"Okay," I said, walking towards Kurt's Physics class, thinking about how I got a lot more than a boyfriend the day Kurt stopped me on that staircase.

I got a whole family.

**Keep an eye out for another Burt and Blaine fic :)**

**Review!**


End file.
